


Just Let It Out

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jisung is a sweetheart, M/M, Suggestive Themes, but only at the end, everyone else is just kinda mentioned - Freeform, felix best boy, felix is insecure, im projecting onto him oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: Felix is insecure and Jisung helps him feel better.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Just Let It Out

Jisung couldn’t remember how he and Felix had ended up cuddled in the day olders bed. He doesn’t really care if he’s honest. It’s happened enough times now to be normal. He couldn’t remember how they had started talking about the deeper things like their fears and insecurities. All he knows is that it's happening and he’s watching Felix with concerned eyes. 

“You’re quiet.” He had pointed out and Felix looked at him. He didn’t deny it. He had stopped talking for a while and just listened. “What are you thinking about?” Felix didn’t want to answer. He was too scared of how Jisung would react. 

“Nothing important.” Felix had dismissed the question, but Jisung knew that it wasn’t nothing. They knew each other so well it was scary sometimes, but Jisung was glad they knew each other that well for reasons like this. He could tell when Felix was upset and when he was lying. With the way Felix’s face morphed into one of nervousness, anyone could tell something was wrong at this point. 

“I know that’s not true Lix. You know you can tell me if somethings wrong, right?” Felix quickly nodded in response. Of course he knew that.

“It’s stupid really.” If he was honest, Felix wasn’t okay. He had been picking at every little flaw on his being since he woke up and it was starting to get on his nerves. He couldn’t stop, though. Once he finds one, he has to look for more and figure out what he can do to fix them. Even the unfixable ones. 

“It’s not stupid, Felix. If it’s bothering you to this extent then it isn’t stupid in the slightest.” Jisung reassured the boy next to him. 

“I don’t really like myself.” Felix mumbled into the blankets and if they weren’t so close together, Jisung probably wouldn’t have heard it. 

“What do you mean?” He watched as Felix closed his eyes. When they opened back up a moment later, there were tears and Jisung immediately frowned. 

“I hate the way that I look, how I talk. Even though I try hard to do things, I still fail horribly and I dunno what to do or who to go to.” Jisung felt his heart squeeze at the confession. How could Felix, literally the most perfect boy on planet earth, feel that way about himself? “Compared to you and the other members, I’m not even close to being as attractive or as talented as the rest of you are.” 

“That is not true!” Jisung exclaimed and moved so he could comfortably cup the freckled boy's face in his hands. “You are just as attractive and talented as the rest of us. Maybe even more!”

“Jisung, you don’t have to tell me lies.” Jisung glared at the boy in front of him and shook his head. 

“I’m hurt that you think I’d lie to you about something like this. Felix, I’m being serious. You are so beautiful and so talented. You have to believe me.” Felix looked at him closely. His voice was filled with sincerity and it almost scared him a bit. 

“I’m sorry, Sung.” Felix whispered and finally let a few tears slip from his eyes. 

“Oh, Felix.” Jisung pulled him into his chest and just let Felix cry. He knew that was what he needed at the moment. “Just let it out, baby.” Jisung whispered and Felix cried until he couldn’t cry anymore that night. “Feeling any better?” He asked and Felix just shrugged as he wiped at his wet eyes. 

“I’m sorry for crying on you.” Felix apologized and Jisung dismissed it with a shake of his head. “It’s just sort of..stuck in my brain now.” He admitted and Jisung nodded. He understood that perfectly. 

“What if I showed you how beautiful and talented you were? Would that change your mind?” Jisung asked. An idea shining bright in his mind. 

“Maybe, but I’m not sure how you’re supposed to show me.” Felix frowned and let himself be pulled closer. 

  
“That’s okay. Jisung smiled mischievously. “Just know that by tomorrow,  _ everyone _ will know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little sad and not long in the slightest. I've been kinda sad lately and I tend to project on Stray Kids, but remember that there is always someone that will listen!!
> 
> Insta +Twt: @enbyknow


End file.
